Thaumas F. Proudmoore
The Grand Admiral of Kul Tiras during the initial stages of the Great War of Lordaeron. Thaumas was raised in the court of his father, the Grand Admiral Phorcys. At a young age, Thaumas was taken with a keen interest in the obscure and the ridiculous. His studies took him into the seldom trodden depths of mythology and philosophy. Coupled with a love for the sea, Thaumas deemed himself both a holy man of Mnesthes and a scholar. His first wife, Iole, died in childbirth. His eldest daughter was Elaine Proudmoore. One day, Thaumas' faith was put to the test when his wise and gentle father was driven into a raving lunacy. Phorcys brought the palace to near ruin in his madness, executing hundreds of loyal servants at a whim. His reasoning was that as followers of the Church of Holy Light, they were traitors to the pagan cause. Once the storm had blown over, Phorcys vanished into the night, claiming to seek answers from Mnesthes himself on his pilgrimage. Thaumas was left to pick up the pieces, becoming Grand Admiral in his father's stead. An outraged Lightist population was left to be dealt with, and Thaumas did his best to pick up the pieces, seeking middle ground between his fractured people. For the most part, Thaumas kept the peace. He began a family of his own and allowed the engagement of his daughter to one of his finest, Xanthus Alverold. At the height of his reign, Thaumas was faced with a crisis. Arising from the fog one cold and misty night, Phorcys returned, stepping into the royal palace. Phorcys looked nothing like a mere man upon his return, instead resembling a monstrosity of the sea, heaped with barnacles and tendrils. The horror of the confrontation drove Thaumas into shock. His father claimed to have become the son of Mnesthes, and returned to give his son good counsel on the running of the kingdom. With Phorcys at his side, Thaumas' judgement waned and Kul Tiras took a spiral into theocracy and bloodshed once again. In protest, one of Thaumas' childhood friends, captain Janus DeMezza, deserted to lead a rebellion. Eventually, an attempt was made on Thaumas' life, but due to the heroics of his captain, Reginald Redpath, his life was saved. Phorcys then had Thaumas call upon a legion of couatl from the sea, using the divine power of Mnesthes to bind them. It was then that a member of the Lightist aristocracy of Kul Tiras, Cyrus Reethe, attempted to bridge the gap between the pagans and Lightists of Kul Tiras, and accepted a deal with Thaumas. Afterwards, Janus DeMeza launched his first major incursion against the Tirasian government, but his forces were repelled. Clearing up any remaining domestic affairs and leaving Xanthus Alverold, Commodore Namor Periandrius and Henry Caldwell in charge, Thaumas Proudmoore and Phorcys set out to the summit at Fenris Isle. Their intent was to discuss matters of politics and religion with the other kings of the realm. On the way, Thaumas stopped at Dalaran, where he forged an alliance with Javali and the Hesperian Alliance. He also captured his new wife, Mrs. Proudmoore, while hunting. At Fenris Isle, the summit eventually degenerated into open conflict when Grigori Dosantos and Adaen Melrache attacked the pagans at the summit. Thaumas attempted to escape atop a couatl, but Warester Van Dam, who had a contract on his life, interfered with the escapade. They fought atop the couatl, but eventually Thaumas was cut down and cast into the lake below. After Death At some point afterwards, Thaumas’ body was recovered by Phorcys and delivered to Namor Periandrius with instructions to place the body on the bow of a new vessel to be build. Namor had the huge vessel’s construction commissioned, and when it was complete ritually hung the body. This magically empowered the ship and attracted thousands of Couatls from the depths and force them to be docile enough for Kul Tiras seaman to ride. The vessel was named the KTS Thaumas F. Proudmoore in Thaumas’ honor, and was the world’s first Coautl Craft Carrier. In an effort to thwart the Carrier’s attack on Sorsbrent, Archibald Firallon, who had stowed away with his fellow crewman, sacrificed his life to cut the body from the ship. It fell into the water and the Couatls, no longer docile, when crazy - preventing total annihilation of Sorsbrent. Thaumas’ body was again recovered from the sea by Phorcys, who returned it to the Couatl Craft Carrier. Family tree Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)